A Brush with Death and Other Poems
by Griffinkhan
Summary: I took a short break from the angst.. So some of you'll be saying thanks.. Go read away, and please review.. Or Karst might just get mad at you...
1. A Brush with Death: by Ivan

This all started in my school one day  
Where, unfortunately, I'm sorry to say  
We had to read some poetry  
(Not the kind that make you go "he, he"!)  
These poems made me quite depressed  
And, well, you should know the rest  
This poem here is the result  
Don't yell at me, it's my teacher's fault!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the GS stuff. Do you think that's clear enough? 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A Brush with Death  
  
by Ivan  
  
Coldness creeps across my limbs  
Merciless to darkness' whims  
Alone, and injured, failing fast  
I sit and wait to breathe my last.  
  
Surprised upon a routine trip  
To find supplies to stock the ship  
A monster's sword pierced through my skin  
And now the shadow closes in.  
  
Up in the air, the larks sing free  
A cruel and viscous mockery  
To the scene unfolding on the ground  
Where life is lost without a sound.   
An endless void without a light  
To me, day is as dark as night  
Fifteen years old and about to die  
Beneath the blue and cloudless sky.  
  
Teetering upon the brink  
Of death, I cannot help but think  
Could I have done things differently?  
Or was my passing meant to be?  
I reflect upon my past and say  
Why did I ever leave Kalay?  
This fight's not mine, it's not my friends  
Who are being held for evil ends  
I was not forced to come along  
Staying would not have been wrong...  
  
But deep within my heart, I know  
It was my destiny to go.  
  
Closer, now, the Reaper stalks  
I hear his footsteps as he walks  
Steadily, without a break,  
Reaching with his dead hands to take  
My life; I feel his presence near  
Cloaked in darkness, clothed in fear  
Alone together, he and I  
Death, and the victim doomed to die.   
  
Another sound comes through the fog  
Weighing my mind down like a bog  
A different noise than Death's footfalls  
It breaks through his erected walls-  
People coming down the path  
Cheerful singing, and a laugh  
Then silence- they have seen me there  
Death whispers, "Do you think they care  
About a useless person like you?"   
I hear him, and his words ring true-  
Why should they help someone like me?   
I'm here by my stupidity  
To walk alone in unknown lands...  
And closer creep the Reaper's hands.   
  
They are near me- I can feel them through  
The clouds of pain and darkness, too  
Now, far above, I see a face  
Hear voices my numb mind can't place  
Trying to rouse me where I lay  
But they are too late- I slip away.  
  
Death waits for me up ahead  
I take his hand, and I am led  
Through shadow and light, swirling around  
Some dismal hills and murky ground  
And as we walk, the dark recedes  
Revealing trees with golden leaves  
And a pair of gates, bright as the sun  
That warms those whose life is not yet done.  
  
Two bright angels are standing by  
The gold portal, as Death and I  
Approach. They wait there for me  
To come, and spend eternity  
With them in Paradise beyond.  
They beckon to me, and I respond  
By moving closer, drawing near  
Leaving behind the pain and fear  
But then, I stop- I am held back  
By some lingering thought; I rack  
My memory to find out why  
I cannot leave the earth and die.  
But it's like catching water in a sieve  
Each second more memories leave  
And all I think of are the Gates  
Where eternal rest and joy awaits.  
  
I feel a tug, and looking down  
I find a glowing thread around  
My waist, stopping my going on  
Into peaceful, sweet oblivion.  
I am annoyed, I want to go  
Where there is no pain or evil foe  
It tugs at me, and I tug back  
And then, I realize it lacks  
The strength to pull me back with it  
And to its will I won't submit.   
  
But out of the mist, a voice rings out  
Halting me with a forceful shout  
The voice commands, "Ivan, awake!   
It is not your destiny to make  
This journey yet, not until your quest  
Is done can you come here and rest!   
Your friends still need your help along  
The time for your death is later on."   
  
Another angel steps from the gates  
Smiles at me, and indicates  
The golden thread tying me to  
The world of Life that I once knew.   
"Follow the thread, and live your life  
Though you may think it full of strife  
Remember about your brush with Death  
And savor each and every breath."   
  
The golden thread grows brighter still  
Pulling gently on my waist until  
I follow it, away from the Gates  
Beyond which Heaven still awaits  
The shadow clears, and again I lie  
On the ground where once I thought I'd die.   
  
The others gather all around  
Bombarding me with worried sounds  
My head still spins, I sit upright  
And bask within the brilliant sight  
Of larks flying, way up high  
Beneath the blue and cloudless sky  
I take this in, and then I say  
"I had a brush with Death today."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  


And that's the ending of the story  
In all its dark, depressing glory  
Now I'm thinking in rhyme, and that's not fun  
When the poem is already done!   
  
Sheba: [typing] _This rhyming scheme that you're employing  
Is really getting quite annoying!   
  
_I think that I agree with you...   
So now, goodbye, and leave a review! 


	2. Hero: by Isaac

OK... this poem is freaky... maybe not as freaky as the other, but... it's slightly suicidal, and very strange, as it had a sing-song rhyme scheme when it's about depressing stuff... but enough talking. Just go ahead and read it.  
  
Disclaimer: Go back and read the one last chapter, if you really want to know.   


----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hero  
by Isaac  
  
  
They say that I'm a hero  
They say it, but they're wrong  
For a place among the heroes  
Is a place I don't belong.   
I couldn't save my father  
On that fateful stormy night  
I could only stand and watch as  
He was taken from the light  
It's my fault that he is dead now,  
Though the others try to say  
That I shouldn't blame myself  
But, I can never run away  
From the guilty thoughts around me  
Trying to creep inside my head  
They whisper in the darkness  
Saying I'd be better dead....  
They are right, these unseen voices  
Because I only cause despair  
For the ones that I hold dearest  
For the ones that I most care  
It's my fault Jenna was captured  
And the Stars stolen away  
It's my fault, and no one else's  
And for it, I must pay  
No, I am not a hero  
Not one by any means  
Heroes are things of legend  
The filament of dreams  
I'm scared to death of failing  
Though I try not to let it show  
I put on a brave face for the others  
I don't want for them to know  
That I really am a coward  
A worthless, faithless son  
Who left his father to the river  
And his mother all alone  
I've done nothing but cause problems  
For my friends and family  
Would the world be better off  
If I simply ceased to be?  
My friends look to me for guidance  
A leader standing tall,  
Unaware their 'brave' leader  
Is the cause of their downfall  
Those who call me a hero  
Have really missed their mark  
A hero walks with righteousness  
Not lonely in the dark  
I want to break down crying  
And give in to the call  
Of darkness all around me  
But, for the benefit of all  
Who I've hurt accidentally  
I must keep going on  
To see my quest concluded  
To pretend to be strong  
For the last thing that I want  
Is for me to cause more pain  
To the people of this world  
That I'm trying so hard to save...  
Yes, a hero is what's needed  
To save this broken place  
A kind and loving hero  
To fill the empty space  
But that's never going to happen  
This is the one thing I still see  
Though what's needed is a hero  
All we're going to get is me...  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  


  
So, what'cha think? I personally like the other one better, but... Anyway, please review and all that! 


	3. The Healer's Hell: by Mia

Another poem... You'll be happy to know it's not as depressing as the others :)   
  
Disclaimer: Yes no yes no no. What? You say you didn't understand that? Hey, it worked for Isaac, didn't it? ::sigh:: Fine, I don't own Golden Sun. Happy now? 

----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Healer's Hell  
by Mia  
  
  
  
I wander among the laid out monsters  
That moments ago held sword and spear  
And leapt at us, and then were murdered  
And wonder what I am doing here.  
  
A healer's job is to help the wounded  
Saving lives with healing rain  
Not steal life like I've been doing  
Instead of healing, I give pain.  
  
Bringing death to countless creatures  
Innocent in times before  
Hacked and splintered, gored and gouged  
Victims of an unwanted war.  
  
A healer's hell, that's what I'm living  
Since the beginning of this quest  
The ghosts of those I've killed surround me  
Preventing me from having rest  
  
I tell myself, they're only monsters  
They would have killed you if they could  
I do not need to regret their passing  
But my heart tells me I should.  
  
The others seem so unaffected  
I wonder if they ever think  
About the corrupted lives they're taking  
The flesh in which their weapons sink...  
  
For I do.  
  
Maybe it is a special thing  
Unique to the Mercury clan  
Am I more in tune to pain and sorrow?  
Or do the others just not understand?  
  
A life is the most precious present  
That the gods above have given us  
Monster or not, sometimes I wonder  
Is taking life for any reason just?   
  
But the world depends on my strength now  
My murderous mace and healing spell  
For now, I'll have to keep on fighting  
And living in the healer's hell.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Like? Dislike? Indifferent? Please leave a comment and give me your opinion! 


	4. Sestina of Fire: by Garet

I don't usually like to read or write unrhymed poetry, but today in English class our teacher was showing us some different forms of poetry and I thought, 'Hey! This would be perfect for Garet's poem!' This poem is what's called a sestina, which is unrhymed but still has a distinct structure. It has six stanzas of six lines, followed by a three line conclusion. In addition, you must end each stanza with the same six words. For example, in this the words are 'down', 'dark', 'fire', 'night', 'flame', and 'rest'. They don't have to be in the same order each stanza but you must end the lines with these words. I thought that Garet might be more comfortable writing unrhymed poetry, and the sestina is structured enough so that its not entirely formless.  
  
Disclaimer: Same as first three chapters. I don't own Golden Sun. But I do own the poem, so no stealing, OK?

----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sestina of Fire  
by Garet  
  
  
Over forest glades the moon looks down  
Peering through trees and piercing the dark  
Its gaze is pushed back by the light of a fire  
Where sits a boy with hair of flame  
Sending pleading thoughts into the night  
While all others lay down to rest.  
  
The boy shivers, gazing down  
Into the heart of the inexorable flame,  
Leaping and licking, a blazing fire  
To keep wolves at bay while humans rest.  
It gives gowns of orange and red to clothe the night  
And streams satisfying shadows to the hungry dark.  
  
Come and sleep, sings out the night  
Come and sleep amid the dark  
All you must do is quench the flame  
Come, and have a peaceful rest.  
And the boy, sitting by the fire,  
Listens with longing ears to the song calling him down.  
  
Through long hours of mist marches the Night  
While lower and lower the embers die down  
The boy stares at the coals with eyes like flame  
Then, throws burning sorrows to the dying fire  
To kindle its light and push back the dark  
Keeping despair away from where the others rest.  
  
The depths of his soul are consumed by the flame  
Crackling and popping in the dancing fire  
Bursting forth, away into the night  
Stinging the skin of the encroaching dark  
And leaping high to the skies, raining down  
Upon the sleeping forms of his friends at rest.  
  
Looking up, the boy sees a single wisp of star-fire  
Glimmering against the black curtain of the night  
From far worlds, the light filters down  
To set a spark to the tiny flame  
Of hope still burning in his soul. The dark  
Recedes a little, light pulling it to rest.  
  
Through the trees, an owl's song floats down  
And the boy listens, finding more sorrows in the dark  
To fuel tomorrow night's fire.  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------

  
OK, you know what to do. Press the button and get reviewing! :) 


	5. And Now, A Word From Our Villans

I decided to take a little break from the angst and write something a bit more humorous today. Enjoy, and, as always, please leave a review!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GS, like always...   


----------------------------------------------------------------  
  


  


It was an ordinary day in the world of Weyard, and a small boat cut the waves gently as it sped away towards the frozen land of Prox in the north. Aboard it were two evil people, standing staring menacingly out at a bank of clouds in the horizon as if daring them to try to delay their lighting of the lighthouse. Actually, only one of the evildoers was doing this; the other had his back against the ship's side, writing furiously in a small book.

"What in Mars' name are you _doing_, Agatio?" Karst asked, turning away from her attempt to outstare a storm cloud and turning her burning gaze to her partner. 

"I'm writing poetry." The blue-skinned man replied, not looking up from his writing.

"Poetry?!?" Karst laughed. "You're a bad guy! You know, evil, brutal, all that sort of thing? Why the heck are you writing poetry?!?"

"Writing poetry is a way of expressing your soul." Agatio responded. "It's very relaxing."

Karst glanced over his shoulder at the words on the page. 

  
  


Ocean  
by Agatio  
  
The waves pass me by  
Wet, wild, wandering  
Clouds dance over in the sky  
White, wide, whispering   
And now, while watching them, I  
Wonder what they are running from?  


__

"See?" Agatio asked. Karst just scoffed. 

"Anyone can write junk like _that_." She said, rolling her eyes. "I bet I could write a better one, too."

"All right." Agatio countered, "let's both write a poem, then share them and see who came up with the best one. We'll write for, say, an hour?"

"You're on." Karst growled, running off to the galley to find some paper. She'd show Agatio. Poetry, hah!

An hour later, the pair met back on the deck. Agatio held open another page in his little book, while Karst clutched a very battered page of notebook paper. It was extremely wrinkled, with a number of holes from erasing too hard and what looked like a burn mark on one of the corners.

"You go first." she ordered.

"All right." Agatio said, clearing his throat. Then he began to read...

  
  
Mars Is a Wild Thing  
by Agatio  
  
They say that Mars is a wild thing  
Consumed with fire and flame  
Unappreciative of the spring  
Wishing to hurt and maim.   
But those who say that, do not know  
Of the true Mars Adept's heart  
Or of the frozen North, where winds blow  
And white wolves nightly bark.   
Yes, Mars is a wild thing  
But only to survive  
We are wild and cruel only to bring  
Some respite to our lives.   
For Winter steadily closes in  
And freezes up our flame  
For our wrongdoings, vice and sin  
Do not haste to blame.   
For think if you were in our place  
And your town was slowly dying  
Would you not try to save your race  
And stop the children crying?   
They say that Mars is a wild thing  
That is the label that they give  
But is it not the nature of wild things  
To fight in order to live?  


Karst harrumphed. "Very touching, I'm sure, Agatio."

"Now what about your poem?" he asked.

"It's right here. And it's much better than yours." She held up her piece of paper and smoothed it out, so she could read the faded pencil markings on it.

  
  


The Pretty Bunny Rabbit  
by Karst  
  
One day I saw a pretty rabbit.   
And I thought  
BURN!   
MAIM!   
BURN! DESTROY!   
MUTILATE!   
BURN BURN BURN BURN BURN!   
BURN BURN BURN BURN BURN X 4!   
And that bunny rabbit was no more.   
  
  


Karst smiled triumphantly. "See, it's better than yours!"

Agatio stared at the words for a second, then shook his head. "Well, I _did_ say it was a way to express your soul..."  
  
  



End file.
